Caleidoscopio de emociones
by Alienkawa
Summary: De colores encendidos que dulcemente pueden derretirse, acuarelarse o explotar.


_**Resumen** :_ Para Oikawa existen dos tipos de círculos: los de que deben cerrarse y los que deben continuar. Asimismo, las relaciones. Algo ha estado rondando su cabeza y, como siempre, el guerrero más fiel acudirá a sus palabras.

 ** _Advertencias_ :** No es más una historia espontánea sin real trama y cursi porque viva lo cursi.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 **Caleidoscopio de emociones.**

Hay, innecesariamente, una piedrita en el calzado.

Se escurre también, conmovida, la gota de saliva -de la poca que contiene pues lo demás se ha secado-, brillante y vergonzosa.  
Los latidos se vuelven frenéticos, escalan por su pecho y cuelan de sus labios entreabiertos remarcando la cara justa de sufrimiento agotador puesto que correr tanto siendo tan temprano no es de su índole.

Tadashi ruega por un poco de piedad. Sus piernas detienen por si solas, apenas teniendo oportunidad de pensar. Oikawa no tarda mucho en detenerse pero es más una reacción a que las pisadas detrás suyo ya no se oyen. De hecho voltea sonriendo, casi sorprendido como el maldito demonio que es.

— ¿Ya te has cansado? — pregunta con la obviedad girando a su alrededor, un brillo inconfundible. Tadashi asiente, sin aliento.

Conforme la frescura va regresando a su ser, poco a poco, siente la piel tornarse más inquieta al frío; el cabello desordenado que se mueve despacio mas constante mientras las pecosas mejillas reciben de lleno la gélida sensación, ese irónico ardor de bofetadas imaginarias.

— Creo que intentas vengarte porque te dejé sólo — acusa, recomponiéndose despacio.

Toman asiento allí, en los escalones de la entrada de un aleatorio edificio. Enseguida se apegan tanto como pueden porque una mujer sale del lugar y necesita pasar. Sus tacos resuenan en la soledad de la mañana, alejándose con la soltura de quien sabe lo que hace llevándose el vaho de la confianza.

Tadashi sigue los blanquecinos tobillos pero sus ojos se van perdiendo en las grietas del cemento; los pequeños y tímidos asomos de plantas y verde pasto. Naturaleza urbana, quizá.

— ¿Vengarme de que tengo todo un departamento para mi sólo al que pronto se unirá Iwa-chan? _Uff_ _._

— Nunca pierdes oportunidad de hablar de él ¿eh? — y él de molestar a Tooru. Pero así es su amistad; idas y venidas en un constante reír de uno o del otro, o de ambos porque son idiotas atrapados en un mundo tan sencillo empezando por los compañeros de toda la vida. Y el resto.

— Cállate — musita Oikawa con el regalo de un codazo directo a sus costillas. Es suave, no obstante Tadashi desenvuelve una mueca exagerada de dolor que explota con un par de risitas tontas, de que aún están dormidos a pesar del ejercicio. O esa es la excusa.

— Me alegra que encuentres compañero para pagar el piso — tono sincero. Es en verdad sincero.

— Claro, como el otro me dejó. — Oikawa refugia el rostro en su azulada campera deportiva. Apenas puede verle los labios posiblemente en mohines infantiles. Las zapatillas que lleva son de Tadashi pues las suyas (las deportivas) aún están mojadas por la tormenta de ayer, en todo caso volvieron hechas barro pues lo que solía ser blanco lucía marrón con tonos de césped añadido. Oikawa tuvo que fregar como condenado mientras renegaba que nunca más saldría a correr de noche, mucho menos cuando llueve. Y aquí están.

El resto de ayer es un hoy grisáceo mas tranquilo, sin asomo de inestabilidad climática pues las pálidas nubes desde ya comienzan a distribuirse como adueñándose de diferentes partes del cielo, casi sin tocarse, y lentamente desapareciendo. Pronto, ojalá, la caricia de los rayos solares.

— Estarás bien. Extrañaré tu comida básica de arroz blanco y el pan de leche acumulado en los muebles de la cocina. Mis manchas de pintura por toda la casa, en mi ropa y hasta en la tuya por culpa de la lavadora. Perdón por teñir algunas camisetas — enumera con los dedos y dice lo último bajito, sonriendo a su propio desliz.

— ¡Y la puerta corroída de la que tanto te has quejado! — Oikawa suelta una gran risa que descubre a Tadashi siguiéndola —. Mis camisetas claras ya no son lo que quiero, pero debo admitir que algunas sufrieron cambios bonitos — hay un poco de anhelo en su voz, en el suspiro que se escapa apenas disimulado de su boca —. Eres un buen chico, lo harás bien. El amargado lo sabe.

Tadashi ríe porque Tooru sólo bromea pues está escondiendo su verdadero juicio. Lo conoce. Mas decide desviar el camino, curioso y objetando a favor:

— ¿Soy un buen chico?

La sonrisa se vuelve pequeña y expectante.

— Te describiría más como un chico torpe, de esos que se le vuelan los papeles en plena calle por culpa del viento — una pausa confusa —. Pero así, exactamente como eres, es porqué el otro chico se siente atraído por ti. Llamas su atención y te busca, te lo hace saber pues eres lindo a pesar de todo. Y a ti, Yamaguchi, a ti te gusta sentir su compañía que al principio parece fría mas no es otra cosa que miel congelada porque al final te quiere con locura tal como necesitas que te quieran.

Incluso cuando han hablado hasta de lo más básico, Oikawa tiene siempre letras bajo la manga por lo que el rumbo lo desconcerta. Yamaguchi juguetea con sus manos absorbiendo la mirada en ellas. Después, regresa.

— Me acabas de contar una historia y no lo que piensas. Además, ¿un chico torpe? — Es que, Oikawa lo sorprende cada día más. Lo que es increíble porque estar cerca de una persona la cual nunca sabes lo que dirá es un misterio, pero también es admirable e inesperado. Casi como una aventura.

— Bueno, torpe no. Descuidado. Suelen decirle torpe a la gente descuidada, porque vives para la luna.

— ¿No será en la luna?

Un silencio mutuo, de contar estrellas en el firmamento encendido.

— Tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

Por supuesto que lo sabe, y es el motivo principal por el que ahora le pican las puntas de las orejas. Tadashi asiente primero despacio y luego rápido.  
La frescura ya es parte de su cuerpo, dentro de su cuerpo. Siente un alivio, a pesar de todo.

El ruido de un auto, desenfrenado, y poco a poco muriendo en la distancia.

Oikawa sonríe desmesurado pero, de repente, un chispa despierta su interior y en efecto deberá soltar la llama. Han sido días extremadamente dudosos respecto a _su_ piedrita en el zapato. Traga antes de pensar:

— ¿Has... estado viendo a Tobio?  
De hecho suena intranquilo, cual temeroso a la futura respuesta y toda oportunidad de hacer algo se disuelva a pesar del ligero estremecimiento de esperanza porque Yamaguchi luce un instante sorprendido como quien despierta de un transe.

— Un poco — vago alzamiento de hombros —. Nos reunimos con Tsukki y Hinata de vez en cuando.

A Tooru le brillan los colmillos. Los esconde al apretar la boca, recompuesto.

— Por supuesto, lo imaginé.

Tadashi en su hilo:

— Kageyama y Hinata terminan compitiendo y, no sé cómo, siempre, siempre acabamos enfrentados en una cancha de Voley.

Tooru ríe sincero pues conoce muchísimo a su aprendiz (no se lo dirá, jamás), además de tener admitido su hambre de competencia, de ser el primero; el mejor. Siempre después de él, sin embargo y por supuesto. Tobio sigue siendo un mocoso.

— No me sorprende, pero apuesto que todos ya lo sabían y llevan consigo prendas deportivas. — Oikawa chasquea los dedos y se levanta de un salto, resuelto todos los rompecabezas mentales, dispuesto a correr, por qué no, otras diez vueltas. Súbitamente hay adrenalina en la sangre y la llama no es otra cosa que un incendio al que debe acudir o se lo comerá vivo.  
En efecto, se larga sin esperar respuesta.

No obstante, la voz alzada de Tadashi resuena en un mundo dormido:

— ¡Eres un maldito adivino!

A lo lejos, una risotada extensa.

* * *

Por la tarde del domingo, con un naranja escurriéndose en el cielo, Tooru arriba sin previo aviso a la casa de Hajime. Hoy trae sus propias zapatillas pero no viste los pantalones para correr sino uno flojo de chándal; de esos olvidados en el fondo del cajón, oscuro y aburrido.

Hay rosado en sus mejillas porque si bien no ha sido invitado debía llegar a tiempo, al momento justo en que Iwa-chan asoma primero el rostro por la puerta delantera, corrobora el vecindario y luego -siguiendo la línea de los brazos hacia sus manos-, tira un poco de la correa para nada menos que sacar a pasear el perro. A la misma hora de siempre.

Tooru se aproxima con el disimulo de quien no ha corrido como endemoniado para llegar y flexiona un poco las rodillas a la espera pues su mejor amigo se desplaza con tranquilidad para salir finalmente a la calle, al mundo.

Pero incluso si no ha sido invitado no necesitan decir muchas palabras porque de todas formas Hajime ya sabe que Oikawa arribará, y Oikawa por supuesto, por más que se apresure para no tardar ni un minuto, sabe que no será dejado atrás. Nunca.

Así que, mediante una sonrisa de miradas caminan por la despejada vereda mientras sus hombros no paran de tocarse.

La arena del tiempo no deja de caer del mismo modo que los colores se tiñen y ahora rige un rosado con borrones celestes y blancos en el cielo. Se pregunta, quizá, si son en realidad como acuarelas manejadas por algún hombre que, sin querer, con el golpe casual a un vaso que cae y derrama su contenido, pinta el firmamento.

En algún momento de la caminata se ha hecho con la correa y el perrito (en realidad ya adulto) que en un principio consideraba como suyo pero que jamás pudo adoptar y ahora pertenece a Hajime, es feliz alrededor de Tooru pues los golpes de la inquieta cola golpean sus piernas.

Ríe y ríe.  
Varios falsos tropiezos por la diversión del animal junto a él.

— Los domingos, definitivamente, no eres Oikawa — dice Iwaizumi, algo filoso, como si resaltara las palabras con su lengua. Hay una risa perdida en el aire, que no ha sido soltada mas es evidente. Pulula contra la brisa.

Oikawa no vacila al inhalar profundamente. Luego sonríe brillante.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Alza sus cejas, buscando de alguna forma la respuesta anticipada.  
De hecho la respuesta se convierte en acontecimiento: Iwaizumi lo apunta con su celular y se oye el sonido de una foto.

Él sorprendido, pero sigue sin comprender (ahora mucho menos) el qué de... todo.

— Siempre estás impecable hasta para salir del entrenamiento. Pero los domingos a la tarde, por dios eres increíble. Los domingos a la tarde me gustas más. No eres tú, pero eres — ambos se detienen con esa extraña mas grata sincronización. Oikawa saborea las palabras ajenas, relamiéndose — tú. — Hay un deje de suavidad en la voz de Hajime, bajito y amable que hace de Oikawa dudar sobre quién es el diferente ahora mismo.

Su compañero lo señala de pies a cabeza. Claro. Iwa-chan es un idiota. El mayor de los idiotas, ese que destella apenas con sus palabras pero como son precisamente las palabras indicadas lo hacen caer más hondo, arrinconar al corazón con fuerza y distribuir, cual extra, las cosquillas que llegan primero como dedos en la espalda hasta tomar orejas y mejillas: apenas ahora reconoce cómo se ve.  
Sin embargo, inclusive si está por completo desalineado, olvidó cepillar sus dientes al salir y lo último que conserva es el rastro de un jugo de naranja debajo de la lengua, Oikawa se aproxima y lo besa.  
Es un beso tranquilo. Iwaizumi usa sus grandes manos al adueñarse de la prominente delgada cintura. Está seguro, Oikawa piensa, que las cosquillas inician allí; donde sea que Hajime lo toque.  
Él aprieta la correa sin tirar de ella por el simple hecho de estar derritiéndose. Y los dedos parecen apretar más fuerte como si supieran su poder en él.

Cuando la marea baja, es decir que se siente tan relajado que podría tirarse allí en medio de la calle y dormitar, se separa, toma aire tranquilo mientras abre los ojos lentamente.  
El tonto amor que hipnotiza.

— Tú estás igual todos los días — dice sobre su boca, caliente y húmeda. Lo demás es silencio y seguir avanzando porque Iwaizumi es lo suficiente inteligente para descifrar el verdadero contenido de sus palabras pues a pesar de siempre estar como si nada le importara (incluso así da la impresión de tener todo en orden, maldito Iwa-chan perfecto), desalineado y mostrando un poquito más la piel de los brazos al andar es exacto como le gusta. Todos los días, todo el día.

En el parquecito donde una vez se arreglaron y confesaron, allí cerca de los columpios, se sientan sobre el césped y dejan andar al perro.

Tooru estira las piernas mientras las puntas de sus zapatillas chocan entre ellas.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver a Tobio-chan? — Cuando algo ha estado rondando por su cabeza durante mucho tiempo, él acude a Hajime. El ser de mayor confianza.

— Creo que tú deberías ser más directo y decir lo que realmente piensas.

Hace un poco de frío y está anocheciendo. El pasto no alcanza a estar húmedo pero de cualquier forma no deberían tardar mucho pues el paseo es más que nada venir hasta aquí; en el recorrido.

— Lo sé. Quiero decir, creo que debemos ir a verlo. Ver cómo está — Tooru simplemente lo siente fugaz al salir de su boca —. Pienso que si cada tanto nos vemos todo _Seijoh_ , podríamos verlo a él también. — Es extraño, porque si no hubiese soltado las palabras a Iwaizumi, Oikawa está seguro, jamás habría admitido todo eso. Es que no lo veía. Sin embargo en este momento todo es tan claro y lúcido, como recibir conocimiento de repente, de saber que algo ha estado ahí siempre y uno, tonto, tonto, no lo veía. Hasta ahora (hay una sonrisa en su boca, en sus ojos).

Hajime suelta una risita que separa sus labios y deja ver los pequeños dientes filosos; él sencillamente quiere pasearlos con su lengua.

— Así está bien, eres sincero — dice mientras recibe a Tai entre sus brazos. El animal deja ansiosos besos por todo su rostro.

— ¿Entonces? — Oikawa no sabe porqué sigue sonriendo si sólo está mirando a Hajime.

 _Ah_.

Por supuesto. Está mirando a Hajime.

— Entonces bien, la última vez que lo vimos era campeón del torneo. A ver qué será ésta vez si quiere impresionarnos.

Es asunto es zanjado sin decir algo más puesto que no es necesario y ambos lo saben. Más tarde y más seriamente arreglarán los detalles. Hoy es domingo, el día compartido incluso si se ven en todos los demás pero ésta vez no hay balones, ni redes ni provocaciones de por medio. Y es bonito. Porque cuando son realmente sólo ellos dos hay lugar para la calma, el silencio compartido y las charlas que se darían a la madrugada, empero con ellos en cualquier momento del día. Natural, fluido, corriendo entre las venas.

Oikawa desvía la vista al cielo; algo de rojo, naranja y rosado. Se siente dulce, tan dulce.  
Enseguida regresa. La vista es mucho más grata. Recuerda entonces, vivamente, los sucesos que atravesó para adoptar al animal callejero que, como un juego al principio difícil y luego más dócil, acabó siendo de ambos. Pero viviendo con Hajime.

— Estoy seguro que si llevaba un gato con gusto lo aceptaban — se refiere a sus padres —. Pero no importa, Iwa-chan, cuando vivamos juntos adoptaremos cuantos animales podamos.

— No haré de casa un zoológico.

Oikawa ladea el rostro en un claro gesto de desconcierto, pero no es otra cosa que culpa propia. Porque olvidó el escudo y con un simple rasguño se destrozó todo su ser pues sólo en cuestión de segundos se ve cegado por una imagen tan familiar y hogareña, allí, conviviendo justo como antaño lo planearon y sin embargo no sucedió, pero ahora mismo tan alcanzable y justo ahí delante de ellos que oírlo decir desde la boca de Iwaizumi se vuelve reconfortante.

No obstante, responde en jugueteo:

— No seas cruel — alargada risita.

— Iremos poco a poco — emite Hajime y toma a Tai que a pesar de su adultez luce como un cachorro -con su nariz larga y carita de abandonado que jamás se le ha borrado-, lo esconde mediante esos grandes brazos mientras expresa una sonrisa suave de promesas a cumplirse.

Tooru le cree todas las palabras.

* * *

Oikawa percibe los chirridos del metro aproximándose y automáticamente se pone nervioso. Es inusual, pero podría estar pálido en este instante y no le sorprendería.

De hecho, hoy parece que se escapa entre sus manos el control que lo caracteriza y a cambio recibe una inseguridad bajo vacilaciones de no saber qué dirá. O hará.  
Sólo se trata de un niño. Pero es el niño que ha torturado y Tobio a él durante varios años hasta que finalmente se enfrentaron, y quizás, maduraron. Pero como siempre ha sucedido, casi por mera costumbre, no importa en qué buenos términos se hallaran, las chispas no tardan en resaltar.

— Ya cálmate. Pareces enamorado de Kageyama — irrumpe Iwaizumi, y si no le conociera diría una infinidad de insultos por el hecho de estar tan desacertado. Incluso, por qué no, infantilmente se llevaría el dedo cerca de la boca y fingiría vómitos por la simple insinuación. Pero, insiste, es Iwaizumi y él sólo está siendo irracional pues ni cuando su mejor amigo puede calmarlo, Oikawa tiende a pasarle todos los síntomas. Entonces son dos insoportables que se molestan mutuamente.

— Iwa-chan, tu no eres así. — Lo mira casi como un cachorro, aunque por dentro sonriendo, pues Hajime suaviza también la mirada y se acerca a su asiento. De repente los pies de Oikawa dejan de martillar el piso.

—Cierto, lo siento — Iwaizumi se acaricia primero la frente y luego la nuca. Parece tranquilo, hasta que —: ¡Es que me pones nervioso! ¡Pareces idiota! Bueno, lo eres, ¡pero hoy pareces más idiota de lo normal! — explota.

Tooru se traga un par de segundos para, como un chasquido, levantarse de un salto.

—¿¡Hay acaso un nivel de idiota, y cómo que más de lo normal!? — ofendido.

Los sonidos externos desaparecen de modo que se ciega y sólo puede ver a Iwa-chan siendo idiota.

— ¡Ya cállate, nos están viendo!

— ¡Qué vean, y cállate tú! — es un niño —. Claro, me insultas y me tengo que callar pero tú has gritado a tu antojo sobre mis niveles de idiotez y ahora que me defiendo te da vergüenza que nos vean parece que retrocedemos en vez de avanz... —Iwaizumi lo calla de un tajo, como se deben callar a las parejas, a los ruidosos como Tooru que brillan hasta en oscuridad pero no es más que brillantina opaca; un montón de pedacitos desordenados que juntos conforman al temeroso ser, al confiado ser.  
Iwaizumi acude muy rápido, con sus grandes manos atraviesa el terremoto, atrae a Oikawa y colisión a un feroz encuentro de bocas. Lo calla como debe hacerlo.

Y se calma.

Por todo el maldito infierno que se calma. Se vuelve dócil mientras sus labios se encuentran entre abatidos primeros movimientos y luego, cual frescura relajante, retornan lenta y profundamente entre que ladea la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Terriblemente agradable.  
Es como perder el conocimiento y sin embargo saber que uno está siendo fundido en calor puro, vivo y brutal. Pero el movimiento que conlleva Hajime con sus labios es tan blando que podría estar así, correspondiendo, toda la vida.

Su boca se acopla muy rápido. Los labios buscan su lugar en los ajenos, apretando, tirando y en leves instantes de piedad se acarician, por poco con delicadeza de otro mundo. Otro universo.  
Las corrientes viajan por todo el cuerpo y se distribuyen en equidad; cosquillas en todas las zonas.  
La lengua se añade lentamente en un vaivén casi preciso que Tooru deja pasar de la forma más atrevida que tiene: la empuja con la suya. Se vuelve un encuentro entre ellas, tantas veces, pero cada vez es más nuevo, más divertido pues hasta en los besos podrían competir y está bien porque es de las tantas cosas que saben hacer a la perfección sin dar tregua o discutir. Pero entonces las manos que sostenían su rostro bajan despacio (Oikawa tiembla), aprietan el esternón y de un jalón Iwaizumi lo atrae más cerca para dejarlas finalmente posar en su espalda baja. Están _mucho_ más cerca. Puede sentir el pecho de Iwaizumi subir y bajar con el suyo. Él no sabe por dónde empezar a derretirse mientras reacciona por el acto reflejo de llevar, por lo tanto, los brazos sobre los hombros de Hajime. Y rodearlo.

El beso continúa, como la primera vez, como siempre seguirá siendo porque una vez que se encuentran el resto no existe.

Probablemente pierdan el metro. Qué más da.

Que el mundo espere. Él está besando a Iwaizumi Hajime.

* * *

 _La historia anterior a esta probablemente sea "el show debe continuar", pero no es necesario leerla. :) Las historias que siguen aún no están publicadas._

 _Si bien Tobio es claro pilar en este mini oneshot, aún no escribí el encuentro así que hasta aquí por el momento. La verdad sólo tenía ganas de escribir yyy bueno el iwaoi me puede.  
_ _Y Oikawa arrepentido me puede más. hehé_

 _Nao. 3-_


End file.
